Liver cancer including hepatocellular and cholangiocellular carcinoma is one of the most common cancers in the world. In the United States, liver cancer is the fifth common cause of cancer death in men and the ninth in women. In spite of the dramatic progress in diagnosis and local control of liver cancer, the mortality rate in the United States has been increasing constantly. One of the reasons for the increasing mortality might be that, unlike other cancers including breast and colorectal cancers, liver cancer is resistant to systemic treatment such as chemotherapy. Therefore, there is no effective treatment of liver cancer once it becomes a systemic disease.